Did we all fall down?
by Coriander2013
Summary: Izaya zawsze miał wrogów, ale z istnienia niektórych z nich po prostu nie zdawał sobie sprawy... Tak, czujcie się ostrzeżeni, będzie Shizaya.


Durarara FF – Did we all fall down? [Shizaya]

Kiedy ma się coś naprawdę ważnego do zrobienia, nie zostawia się w domu swoich talizmanów, niezależnie od tego, czy to pluszowy miś, nóż sprężynowy, czy kurtka. Zakłada się je, upycha po kieszeniach, wkłada do kieszeni w torbie – robi się wszystko, żeby tylko mieć je przy sobie. Izaya doskonale wiedział, że wszyscy ludzie to robią, tak samo jak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym jednym, jedynym przypadku, może mu to przynieść tylko pecha – w swoim zwykłym stroju za bardzo rzucałby się w oczy. Normalnie bronił się rękami i nogami, kiedy ktoś mówił mu, że musi założyć koszulę i krawat, a tym razem robił to z własnej woli. Po raz pierwszy od wieków wyszedł z domu w okularach na nosi i bez czerwonych kontaktów. Zamierzał śledzić i obserwować.

Przez chwilę po otwarciu oczu, nie mógł się zorientować, gdzie właściwie jest. Czuł tylko zimną ścianę za plecami i okropny ból z tyłu głowy. Potem zobaczył człowieka o dziwnie znajomej twarzy. Odrobinę przypominał mu jedną z ostatnich „zabaweczek", którą Izaya przyprowadził właśnie na dach tego budynku. Mężczyzna trzymał w dłoni pistolet. Izaya był zbyt oszołomiony, żeby przypomnieć sobie, skąd właściwie zna tego faceta, ale wiedział, ze już kiedyś go spotkał.

- Co się stało? – zapytał, starając się, by w jego głosie brzmiało zaskoczenie.

- Nie wiesz? Moja siostra skoczyła z tego budynku.

- To smutne, ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego? Nawet cię nie znam…

- Kłamiesz – stwierdził mężczyzna, podnosząc broń. – Wstań.

Izaya odetchnął głęboko, po czym powoli się podniósł. Nie czuł strachu, był raczej rozbawiony – takie w każdym razie starał się sprawić wrażenie. W rzeczywistości ani na chwile nie przestawał rozmyślać nad planem ucieczki. Bez pozostawionego w kurtce noża, Izaya był bezbronny i – po raz pierwszy od dawna – nie wiedział, jak zyskać chociaż minimalna przewagę. Lekko poluzował krawat i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Co dalej? – zapytał. Brat samobójczyni wydał mu się nagle potwornie interesujący. Informator widział wszystkie emocje, które nim targały – chęć zemsty, strach i smutek, ale przede wszystkim potworną wściekłość.

- Skacz – rozkazał mężczyzna. Cały czas celował w Izayę.

- Słucham? Dlaczego? – informator włożył ręce do kieszeni i lekko pochylił głowę, mierząc przeciwnika wzrokiem. Widział, że mężczyzna starał się sprawić wrażenie osoby pewnej siebie.

- Zabiłeś ją. Byłeś tu, kiedy skoczyła. Nie powstrzymałeś jej!

- Tak, byłem tu – Izaya na moment przymknął oczy, jakby usiłował przypomnieć sobie tę sytuację. – Poprosiła, żebym pomógł jej podjąć decyzję. Jak widać, pomogłem.

- Teraz ty skoczysz.

- No dobrze – Izaya lekko pokręcił głową, po czym wszedł na barierkę, która teoretycznie miała zapobiegać wypadnięciom z dachu. – Wiesz, średnio ci wychodzi udawanie złego – stwierdził, powoli spacerując po metalowej rurce. Nie musiał nawet specjalnie się wysilać, żeby utrzymać równowagę. – Myślisz, że skoczę z dachu, jeśli zagrozisz mi bronią? Wiesz, to zabawne, ale nie chcę kończyć mojego życia w taki sposób i w takim momencie. Zaczekam, aż strzelisz, bo chcę, żebyś cierpiał. Wyrzuty sumienia to paskudna sprawa, uwierz mi. Mam tu stać i bezczelnie patrzeć ci w oczy? – uśmiechnął się, puszczając oko do brata samobójczyni.

- Odwróć się! – warknął mężczyzna.

- Twoja decyzja.

Izaya zaśmiał się cicho, po czym obrócił się wokół własnej osi, balansując na barierce. Wcześniej prawie nie czuł strachu, ale teraz zakręciło mu się w głowie. Puls momentalnie przyspieszył. Izaya stał nad przepaścią. Budynek mógł mieć najwyżej piętnaście pięter, ale informatorowi wydawało się, że od ziemi dzieli go co najmniej kilkanaście kilometrów. Czy właśnie tak widzieli to ci wszyscy samobójcy, którym „pomógł podjąć najlepsza możliwą decyzję"? Widzieli przepaść, a może tylko chodnik? Izaya przymknął oczy, z trudem opanowując mdłości. Właśnie wyobraził sobie fantazyjne zwory, które utworzy jego pełen ważnych informacji mózg, opuszczając pękniętą czaszkę.

- Strzelaj, proszę bardzo – powiedział kpiąco, spoglądając w dół. Szeroko rozłożył ramiona i jeszcze raz odetchnął. Czuł, że jeszcze nie jest gotowy na opuszczenie swoich ukochanych ludzi. Chciał żyć, widzieć ich radość i cierpienie, manipulować, krzywdzić i sprawiać ból. Wiele by teraz dał za ciężar kurtki na ramionach i stary nóż sprężynowy w dłoni.

Usłyszał dziwny trzask. To nie był strzał, ale coś zdecydowanie bardziej znajomego – jakby ciężki, lecący z wielką szybkością metalowy przedmiot uderzył o twarde podłoże. Izaya ciągle stał w miejscu, patrząc w przestrzeń. Skulił asie lekko i wsunął dłonie do kieszeni. Nie był w stanie wykonać żadnego innego ruchu. Słyszał kroki i doskonale wiedział, kto się do niego zbliża.

- Hej, Shizu-chan – zaczął cicho. Własny głos wydał mu się dziwnie słaby i drżący. – Zamieniłeś się miejscami z moim nowym kolegą?

Shizuo nie odpowiedział. Siląc się na delikatność, zdjął Izayę z barierki. Informator miał dreszcze i patrzył na niego dość zdezorientowanym wzrokiem. Brat samobójczyni leżał przy wejściu na dach, nieprzytomny. Shizuo posadził informatora pod ścianą, pod którą ten obudził się kilka minut wcześniej, po czym usiadł obok niego.

- Chciał cię zabić? – zapytał, starając się, by jego głos zabrzmiał jak najbardziej obojętnie.

- Na to wygląda.

- Nic ci nie jest?

- Aż tak się o mnie martwisz? – Izaya zaśmiał się cicho.

- Nie… po prostu chce być absolutnie pewien, ze to ja cię w końcu uśmiercę.

- Akurat.

Izaya sam nie wiedział, co robi, kiedy przytulał się do swojego najgorszego wroga. Tłumaczył sobie, że to tylko szok, a Shizuo zaraz go odepchnie. Zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy ten sam Shizuo, który dwa dni temu rzucił w niego skuterem, przytulił go do siebie.

- Zabiję, jeśli komuś o tym powiesz - rzucił informator.

Po prostu nie mógł przyjąć do wiadomości, że Shizuo właśnie zachował się jak najbardziej ludzki człowiek świata.


End file.
